Harry Potter and the Angel of God
by Honigdrache
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist ein Crossover mit Dungeons and Dragons. Epische Kriege zwischen Engeln und Dämonen sind auch dabei. Harry muß sich im Laufe der Geschichte entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er steht und muß mit anderen Gegnern als nur Voldemort kämpfen.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo liebe Leser!

Diese Geschichte ist die Übersetzung von **Daly's "Harry Potter and the Angel of God".  
**Ich hoffe, daß Euch die Geschichte genauso gut gefällt wie mir!

**Zusammenfassung: **Diese Geschichte ist ein Crossover mit "Dungeons and Dragons". Epische Kriege zwischen Engeln und Dämonen sind auch dabei.  
Harry muß sich im Laufe der Geschichte entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er steht und muß mit anderen Gegnern als nur Voldemort kämpfen.  
Neue Freunde und alte Gegner warten auf ihn, und am Ende des Pfades wird Harry von Gott persönlich herausgefordert.  
Wird Harry den Kampf gewinnen? Und wenn ja, welche Konsequenzen hat der Sieg?

**Anmerkung:** AU, da Alternative Geschichte über HArrys sechstes Schuljahr, übernatürliche Kräfte, keine Paare, kein Slash

**Disclaimer:** Nichts, was ihr erkennt gehört Daly oder mir. Alles was ihr nicht erkennt, gehört nicht mir, alles hat Daly sich ausgedacht, ich übersetze nur.

A/N und B/N: Die Geschichte soll niemanden angreifen. Es soll keine Kritik an irgendeiner Religion sein. Nehmt die Geschichte bitte einfach als das, was sie ist: Eine Geschichte von Fans, die sich ausdenken, was Harry alles erleben könnte.  
Rating der Geschichte: nur zur Sicherheit

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel I: Die Tempelritter**

Harry fiel auf sein Bett und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen. Die Fahrt nach Hause war zwar ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, aber trotzdem war sie anstrengend gewesen. Nachdem Harry ein paar Stunden friedlich geschlafen hatte, erwachte er. Noch halb schlafend, drehte er leicht seinen Kopf, um auf seinen Wecker zu schauen. 4 Uhr Morgens. Er seufzte, setzte seine Brille auf und schaute erneut auf die Uhr. Es war immer noch 4 Uhr morgens.  
Danach bemerkte er einen Briefumschlag auf seinem Nachttisch. Neugierig riß er ihn auf und nahm den Brief heraus. Es war eine ziemlich kurze Nachricht und das Pergament sah alt aus und fühlte sich auch so an.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Dies ist eine Einladung, um unserer Bruderschaft beizutreten. Wenn Sie akzeptieren, tippen Sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das Pergament und sagen Sie „Ich bin ein Diener Gottes". Wenn Sie ablehnen, werfen Sie einfach diesen Brief fort und wir werden Sie nicht noch einmal kontaktieren._

Nachdem Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, fing sein Gehirn an, auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten und er las ihn noch mehrfach. Dann suchte er nach einem Hinweis auf einen Absender. Nichts. Kein Symbol, kein Siegel. Seltsam. Wer würde einen solchen Brief senden? Harry kam das Ganze sehr verdächtig vor. Vielleicht ist es eine Falle von Voldemort? Sein Blick streifte den Briefumschlag, den er vorher einfach hatte fallen lassen. Er hob ihn auf und drehte ihn um. Da war es, ein großes Siegel. Ein rotes Kreuz und dahinter zwei gekreuzte Schwerter auf weißem Grund.  
In Harrys Kopf machte etwas „Klick". Ich kenne dieses Symbol. Sein Blick wanderte zum Bücherregal, wo alle alten Bücher von Dudley standen. Zweifelnd, ob Dudley jemals eines dieser Bücher gelesen oder auch nur berührt hatte, ging Harry zum Bücherregal und suchte nach einem bestimmten Buch, das er vor sechs oder sieben Jahren einmal gelesen hatte.  
Da war es. Er zog das Buch aus dem Regal und schaute sich den Umschlag an. Sein Blick fiel auf ein rotes Kreuz auf einem weißen Hintergrund. „Die Legende der Templer" lautete der Titel. Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder ein, wovon die Geschichte handelte.  
Die Templer waren eine mysteriöse Sekte, die in der Zeit der Kreuzzüge gegründet worden war. Laut des Buches waren sie die Hüter vom Grabe Christ und Beschützer von unzählbaren Schätzen. Das Buch war eine Phantasie-Geschichte, aber im Vorwort wurde behauptet, daß die Geschichte auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhen würde.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Eine Sekte trat an ihn mit einem Angebot heran. Vielleicht ist es eine Falle, vielleicht eine Chance Voldemort zu zerstören. Es könnte eine Chance sein, Sirius zu rächen. Aber wenn es eine Falle wäre, wäre mein Opfer umsonst. Die Zeit wird knapp. Dumbledore kann ich nicht mehr trauen. Er wird alt.  
Der mißtrauische Slytherin in Harry widersprach, während der mutige Gryffindor in ihm ihn ermutigte, die Chance zu ergreifen. Wie in seinem ersten Jahr gewann der Gryffindor.  
Ohne länger zu zögern, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, tippte auf den Brief und sprach: „Ich bin ein Diener Gottes." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum.

Ein paar Sekunden später fiel Harry in einem dunklen Raum auf harten Fußboden. Verfluchter Mist! Ein Portschlüssel. Niemand hatte gesagt, daß diese Templertypen Zauberer waren! „Wir sind keine Zauberer." donnerte eine dröhnende Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Harry stand auf und versuchte, eine Vorstellung des Raumes zu bekommen, aber er sah gar nichts. „Wo sind Sie?" fragte Harry, während er sich herumdrehte. „Wir sind überall," sagte eine zweite, weichere als die erste Stimme zu ihm. „Zeigt Euch, ihr Feiglinge!" verlangte Harry, leicht verschreckt. „Du brauchst nicht ängstlich zu sein. Wir wollen Dir nichts antun" sagte eine dritte Person. „Bevor wir unsere Gesichter zeigen, mußt Du noch ein paar Fragen beantworten." Dies war der vierte Unbekannte. Harry spürte die Stärke, die in dieser Stimme lag. Er fing an, sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Wie weiß ich..." Er wurde von der zweiten Stimme unterbrochen. „Wir sind keine Agenten des dunklen Lords." Diesmal war die Stimme schärfer als beim ersten Mal. Ein Licht ging an und beleuchtete ein kleines Areal. Zuerst sah Harry eine schwarze Robe, dann eine weiße Maske, welche das Gesicht bedeckte. Blut tropfte von einem Schnitt an der Kehle auf den Fußboden. „Laß uns zum Punkt kommen, Junge," sagte der vierte, „Wir wollen, daß Du uns beitrittst." „Warum?" Dies war nur eine der vielen Fragen, die Harry fragen wollte. „Dein Freund Dumbledore hält sehr viel von Dir," sprach eine der Stimmen, Harry nahm an, daß es die erste war.  
„Ihr kennt Dumbledore? Persönlich?" fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. „Nein." „Woher wisst ihr es dann?" „Wie wir dir schon sagten, wir sind überall, zu jeder Zeit." „Wo wart ihr im letzten Krieg, auf welcher Seite steht ihr?" Harrys Stimme zitterte. „Wir stehen auf unserer Seite, und nur dort!" sprach eine barsche und unhöfliche, unbekannte Stimme. „Der Junge verdient eine Erklärung" sagte die zweite Stimme. Harry vermutete, daß es eine weibliche Stimme war.  
„Du hast Recht. Hör gut zu, Junge. Wir greifen nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Muggel und Zauberer ein. Unsere einzige Aufgabe ist der Fortbestand unseres Ordens. Wir behüten die Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit, bis die Zeit der Enthüllung gekommen ist. Nur wenn wir unsere Kraft vergrößern, treten wir in Kontakt mit der Welt, so wie jetzt, oder wenn Gott es uns sagt. Während das erste recht häufig passiert, ist letzteres in unseren Reihen fast vergessen. Der Krieg mit dem dunklen Lord war nicht unser Krieg. Wir suchten nach Zeichen von Gott, aber wir taten es im Verborgenen." So erklärte die vierte Person, von der Harry vermutete, daß dies der Führer wäre. „Die Zauberer sind Abschaum. Sie sind unserer Hilfe nicht wert. Sie lösen Probleme mit Kräften, die sie weder verstehen noch rechtmäßig besitzen. Diese Bastarde unseres Blutes. Sie entehren Gott mit ihrer Art zu leben. Vernichten Dinge, die unser Lord allen gegeben hat, ohne nachzudenken..." Die Tirade der fünften Person wurde durch die vierte gestoppt. „Genug, genug. Entschuldige unseren Freund. Er hatte einige ... negative Erlebnisse mit einer Hexe. Deswegen ist er von den Zauberern im allgemeinen nicht so angetan. Aber trotzdem hat seine Aussage den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber lass es mich erklären.  
Im Himmel gab es einmal einen Kampf. Gott und seine Diener, die Engel, kämpften gegen Luzifer, den Verräter und seine Lakaien, die Dämonen genannt werden. Gott gewann und verbannte den Teufel und seine Anhängerschaft in die Unendlichkeit der Hölle. Aber Gott hatte Mitleid mit den Verstorbenen.  
Deswegen gab er ihnen eine neue Chance als Menschen auf der Erde. Die Dämonen, ganz ohne ihre Kräfte wurden zu normalen Menschen, während die Engel ein wenig ihrer Magie behielten. Es war Gottes Plan, daß die Engel, oder Zauberer, die Menschen aufklären und zu Gott (durch Gebete) führen sollten, doch der Plan schlug fehl. Die Zauberer, nicht länger unter der Kontrolle von Gott, wurden von der Macht verdorben und leiteten die Menschen nicht, sondern herrschten über sie. Gott sah dies und sein Zorn traf alle Menschen. Er ließ es regnen, bis alles ausgelöscht war, bis auf eine letzte Familie, die ihm treu war. Gott wachte über sie, als diese Familie eine neue Welt aufbaute. Aber der Frieden dauerte nicht lange.  
Nach kurzer Zeit fanden einige heraus, daß die Kräfte besaßen, die die anderen nicht länger hatten. Diese, mit den außergewöhnlichen Kräften, blieben bei den anderen und beobachteten diese. Die Bevölkerung wuchs schnell und die verbliebenen Zauberer bemerkten, daß sie eine Minderheit waren.  
Sie fürchteten sich vor der Zahl der anderen und versteckten sich vor den anderen. Gott war enttäuscht und sandte seinen Sohn, um den Menschen, die Augen zu öffnen, doch es war zu spät. Nur wenige sahen die Zeichen Gottes und folgten seinem Ruf. Diese wenigen versammelten sich und bildeten den Orden der heiligen Ritter, später bekannt als die Templer. Seitdem warten wir auf ein erneutes Wort von Gott, wir warten immer noch, auch hier und jetzt. Von Zeit zu Zeit erlauben wir einem Mitglied zurückzugehen und seinen Mitmenschen zu helfen. Dies ist der Grund, weswegen wir der Welt bekannt sind. Solche Mitglieder waren El Cid, Sir de Metz und Arthur Pendadragon." Harry fühlte sich wie an dem Tag, als er das erste Mal Hagrid traf. Er fühlte sich taub. In seiner Verwirrung fragte er, ohne daß eine wirkliche Intention in der Frage lag: „Und was ist mit den Kreuzzügen?" Für zwei Minuten herrschte Stille nach seiner Frage. Erst dann räusperte sich die erste Person und fing an zu sprechen: „Dies ist ein dunkles Kapitel unserer glorreichen Geschichte. Einer unserer Brüder hatte unseren Schwur mißverstanden. Er wurde verrückt. Er glaubte, daß er Gottes Sohn wäre und den Körper Jesu Christ's wiedergewinnen müßte."

„Er war ein Narr, aber mächtig." fügte der fünfte hinzu. „er überzeugte die Kirche, ihm bei seiner Suche zu helfen. Wir waren zu langsam, um ihn zu stoppen. Viele Leute starben sinnlos." fuhr der erste fort. „Aber es gab zwei große Kreuzzüge." warf Harry ein. „Wie wir schon sagten, der Verräter war mächtig und höchst intelligent" erklärte die die dritte Person. „Was passierte mit dem Grab in Jerusalem?" „Nichts, es gibt kein Grab in Jerusalem." sprach der Führer, und irgendetwas in seinem Ton sagte Harry, daß es besser wäre, nicht weiter zu fragen. „Weswegen bin ich nun genau hier?" Harry wechselte das Thema. „Bist du dumm, Junge?" fragte die fünfte Person. „Es ist unser Ziel, unsere Stärke zu steigern." Harrys Gedanken waren wie gelähmt. „Ich verstehe nicht..." „Um Himmels Willen! Du hast das Potential, um der beste Templer zu werden, der je gelebt hat." Die Stimme war barsch und ungeduldig.

Harry drohte zu explodieren. Er hatte genug von „Junge" und ungenauen oder unzuverlässigen Antworten. „Worüber sprecht ihr?" brüllte Harry. „Beruhige Dich. Dies ist unser Angebot. Wir zeigen Dir den Weg zu Macht und Kraft und erlauben Dir, wieder in den Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord zu ziehen, und als Gegenleistung, wirst Du Gott dienen. Was ist Deine Antwort?"

-----------  
Weiter im nächsten Kapitel


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe Leser:o)

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch die Schwarzleser (ja, ich gestehe, oft gehör ich auch dazu), ein Review hinterlassen würden. :)

Silvertrust, Crowman, Daly ( :-P, an den Absätzen bist Du selber Schuld! ), little Nightowl, 22vampire1989 und Adelaide, Euch danke ich recht herzlich für die Reviews, und jetzt kommt endlich das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, daß es schnell genug war:)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel II: Die Herausforderung**

Zwei Monate waren seit Harrys Verschwinden vergangen und am nächsten Tag begann das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ein nachdenklicher Direktor saß in seinem Büro und sprach leise zu sich selber: „Zwei Monate und kein Zeichen von Harry. Meine einzige Waffe hat sich in Luft aufgelöst- Und das direkt unter meiner Nase! Alles ist noch an seinem Platz, außer Harry und seinem Zauberstab. Es war nicht Tom. Wenn er es gewesen wäre, wüßte ich davon. Genauso wenig kann das Ministerium etwas vor mir verbergen. Also, Harry, wo bist Du?" Sein Selbstgespräch wurde von Minerva McGonagall unterbrochen.

„Ah, Minerva, komm herein. Zitronenbonbon?" „Nein Danke, Albus." antwortete die betagte Hexe und setzte sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch in einen Stuhl. „Ich gehe davon aus, daß Du etwas für mich hast?" sprach der alte Zauberer. „Leider nein. Niemand hat eine Idee, wo Harry sein könnte. Wie auch! Wir sind die Einzigen, die wissen, daß Harry verschwunden ist. Glaubst Du, daß er tot ist?" fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Nein, das Ministerium würde es wissen, wenn er tot wäre. Genauso würden sie wissen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab benutzt hätte." „Also ist er ein Gefangener?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Nur die Todesser oder das Ministerium haben genug Macht, um Harry vor uns zu verbergen. Aber das Ministerium hätte keinen Vorteil davon. Und wenn sie es dennoch versuchen würden, würden unsere Spione mit Sicherheit davon wissen, denn Fudge ist zu unfähig mit einer solchen Situation umzugehen. Und Tom. Wenn er Harry gefangen hätte, hätte er es an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht und uns angegriffen. Alles ist so verwirrend." Dumbledore sprach nicht zu seiner Stellvertreterin sondern mit sich selber.

* * *

„Kniet vor dem Zeichen unseres Gottes!" kommandierte Uther, der Anführer der Templer und Harry gehorchte, ohne zu zögern. Er war erneut in der Kammer der Wahrheit, wo er bereits die erste Begegnung mit dem Rat des Ordens hatte. Dieser spezielle Raum war so verzaubert, daß kein mentales Schild Bestand hatte. Nichts konnte hier verborgen werden. Dies war der Ort, wo die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. 

Vor Harry stand ein beeindruckendes Kreuz, geschaffen aus purem Gold und Silber.

„Heute sind wir versammelt, um dem Schwur unserer neuen Mitglieder beizuwohnen und zu bezeugen. Nun der erste Test. Fangt an!" befahl der Leiter und ein Ritter erschien vor jedem Anwärter. Sie waren sowohl Muggle als auch Zauberer. Trainiert seit einem Jahr, um Diener Gottes zu werden. Normalerweise konnten sie an ihrer weißen Kleidung erkannt werden, doch heute trugen sie nur schwarze Hosen. Die Ritter hielten Stäbe in den Händen, die rotglühend waren und auf das Zeichen Uthers pressten sie ein Ende gegen die Brust der Anwärter, direkt oberhalb des Herzens.

Bis auf einen gab keiner einen Laut von sich. Dieser schrie vor Schmerzen auf und wurde von einem Ritter davon getragen.

_Einer draußen, zehn übrig._ Harry sah sich sein Brandmal nicht an. Er wußte, daß es das Zeichen der Templer war, jetzt noch in schwarz und rot, später dann in rot und weiß.

Die Zuschauer waren totenstill.

„Beginnt mit dem zweiten Test!" sagte Uscher.

Harry griff seinen Zauberstab auf und hob ihn bis auf Augenhöhe. Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gewicht des Holzes in seiner Hand. Dann war das Gewicht fort und der Stab schwebte einige Zentimeter über seiner Hand. Er stellte sich seine neue Waffe vor und ließ seine Kraft wirken. Dann fühlte er wieder ein Gewicht, diesmal jedoch schwerer als zuvor. Er riß seine Augen auf und blickte auf eine perfekte Kopie seiner Vorstellung. Die Zuschauer applaudierten für die acht Anwärter, die alle eine Waffe in ihren Händen hielten. Zwei waren ohnmächtig geworden.

Die Menge wurde augenblicklich still, als Usher sich von seinem Sitz erhob.  
„Schwört den Eid!" befahl er und überall läuteten feierlich die Glocken.  
„Ich binde mein Leben an die glorreichen Templer  
und schwöre, mich an ihre Gesetze und Regeln zu halten.  
Ich erkenne die Überlegenheit des Rates und des Prinzipals an!  
Ich schwöre, Gott zu dienen  
mit meinem Geist, meinem Herz und meiner Seele," sprachen alle Anwärter gemeinsam,  
„ich flehe Dich an,  
nimm meine unwürdige Gabe in Deinem Mitleid an.  
Mache mich zum Überbringer Deines Wortes,  
um die Ungläubigen zu erleuchten und um die Welt des Guten und Rechten zu erhalten."

Nur Harry sprach kein Wort.

„Allmächtiger Gott, erhebe meine Seele zu Dir  
und gib mir die Kraft, Dir zu dienen.  
Bringer des Lichtes, steh bei mir in der Dunkelheit.  
Bewahrer des Lebens, richte über mich."

So endetet der Schwur und nichts geschah. Jubel und Applaus umgab die neuen Mitglieder. Der Rat stand auf und es war wieder still. Aber bevor auch nur einer ein Geräusch machen konnte, sprach Harry sein Gelöbnis.

„Ich schwöre, Gott zu dienen und das Böse zu jagen.  
Das Böse zu vernichten, wurde ich geboren  
und es in die Hölle zu bannen, werde ich leben.  
Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, als daß meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist.  
Jetzt ist meine Zeit gekommen.  
Ich rufe die heilige Macht an.  
Hilf mir von jetzt an, daß ich Dein Wort in die Welt trage  
mit Gnade und Gerechtigkeit.  
Leite mich, daß ich nie den rechten Pfad verlasse.  
Höre meinen Ruf und sei meine Kraft.  
Mein Schicksal ist bestimmt und jetzt fordere ich mein Geburtsrecht,"

Harry stand auf und hielt seine Waffe hoch über seinen Kopf, ohne sich seiner Umgebung bewusst zu sein. Nicht einmal, daß er von einem goldenen Licht umgeben war, bekam er mit,

„Gott! Höre meinen Ruf und antworte mir!" dröhnte seine Stimme durch die Halle.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, aber plötzlich wurde das Licht hell und blendend. Als die anwesenden Leute ihre Augen wieder öffneten, war das Licht verschwunden. Harry stand in der Mitte des Raumes, das Schwert erhoben und aus seinem Rücken wuchsen weiße Flügel. Noch immer durchbrach kein Ton die Stille. Erstaunen, Ehrfurcht und Angst lähmten die Leute. Nur Harry war unbeeindruckt.  
Als ob alles so gelaufen wäre, wie er es erwartet hätte, fiel er auf seine Knie und wartete auf den letzten Teil der Zeremonie, während seine Flügel verschwanden.

In diesem Teil wurde den Neuen die Chance gegeben, in der Hierarchie des Ordens aufzusteigen.

Der niedrigste Rang war Adept, dann Ritter, danach kam Paladin, der zweithöchste war Vollstrecker. Der höchste Rang war der des Prinzipals.

Einer nach dem anderen kamen die Templer wieder zu sich und dann gingen die Gespräche wild durcheinander. Das Rat hatte Mühe die Ordnung wieder herzustellen und als Uther mit unsicherer Stimme verkündetet: „Adepten, wählt Eure Herausforderung.", kursierten immer noch die Gerüchte.

Harry wußte, was der Mann erwartete.  
In den zwei Monaten seines Trainings hatte er sich mit den meisten den Templer angefreundet, besonders mit den Mitgliedern, des Rates.

Harry hörte jetzt, wie drei der anderen einige Ritter herausforderten. Alle Blicke gingen zwischen Harry und Uther hin und her. Das Rat wusste, daß Harry Potential besaß, doch in den zwei Monaten hatte er alle Erwartungen übertroffen, und jetzt diese Machtdemonstration. Harry sprach langsam und ganz bewußt. Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahmen, war er selber bis aufs Mark erschrocken. Er wußte nicht, was geschehen war. Da war dieses seltsame Gefühl und dann ... dann diese Macht.

Er hatte eine Berührung Gottes gespürt. Alles war verschwommen und hinterließ ein Gefühl von Ehre und Stolz. Ohne dem vollkommen bewußt zu sein, sagte er: „Ich fordere ... Vollstrecker und Ratsmitglied Bor van Haag." Der Raum wurde von Gewisper erfüllt. Zuerst hatte Harry sie zu Tode erschreckt und nun überraschte er sie schon wieder. Uther schien wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Geist zu bekommen, da er noch einmal verschont worden war.

Bor war nicht in einer solch guten Verfassung. Sein Gesicht war besorgt und er sah aus, als ob bereits geschlagen worden wäre.

„Dann ist es entschieden. Duellanten, nehmt Eure Plätze ein!" verkündete der erleichterte Anführer. Da er durch einen Schwur gebunden war, stand Bor auf und rief sein Schwert. Als alle involvierten Personen fertig waren, wurde den Zuschauern bewußt, daß zwei exotische Waffen beteiligt sein würden.

Zum Einen das Doppelklingen-Schwert von Bor_ (Ü/N: Stellt Euch die Waffe wie zwei Schwerter vor, die am Griff verbunden sind, also so ähnlich wie ein langer Stab, nur daß an beiden Enden Klingen sind) _ und zum Anderen die seltsam aussehende Waffe von Harry. Die eine Hälfte von Harrys Waffe war eine Klinge, die andere Hälfte ein Stab. Zusammen erreichten die beiden Teile eine Länge von beinahe zwei Metern.

„Fertig? Los!" rief Uther und Harry errichtete gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schildzauber um sich herum, denn Bor war bereits vor ihm und schlug mit seinen Waffen zu. Wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys Hals erschien ein blaues Schild und Bor wurde zurück geworfen. Harry machte einen Ausfallschritt, doch sein Gegner war bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Die Zuschauer ignorierten die anderen Duelle und alle hatten ihre Augen auf Harry und Bor gerichtet. Bor blockte mit der einen Klinge und nutzte die andere zum Angriff. Harry duckte sich und blockte Bors nächsten Schlag. Das Ende des Stabes zeigte direkt in das Gesicht seines Gegners. Plötzlich brach aus Harrys Stab ein helles Licht hervor und blendete seinen Gegner. Bor stolperte, blieb aber stehen, denn er war nicht umsonst Vollstrecker. Zu dessen Nachteil war er nicht von Harry umsonst herausgefordert worden.

Während Harrys Gegner abgelenkt war, sprach Harry einen anderen, kraftvollen Zauber. Bor wurde von einer roten Kugel getroffen und ging in die Knie.

Der muskulöse Mann griff seine Waffe mit beiden Händen und sang langsam, während von ihm ein weißes Licht ausging. Nach wenigen Sekunden war er wieder hergestellt, doch nun in der Verteidigung. Harry führte einen Schlag mit seiner Klinge und Bor konnte gerade so blocken, aber eine schnelle Gegenaktion, verletzte Harry am linken Arm. Der frühere Zauberer trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete seinen Arm.

Während er den Stab in seiner linken Hand hielt, bedeckte seine rechte die Wunde für einen Moment und der Schnitt verheilte. Beide Duellanten pausierten und beobachteten einander, während ihnen der Schweiß über die Gesichter lief.

Gleichzeitig begannen beide einen Zauber in einem leichten Singsang zu sprechen. _(Ü/N: Der Autor erklärte es mir ungefähr so: „__geistig übersetzte ich chant mit „einen zauber in einem Singsang sprechen" also eine göttliche Abwandlung von zaubern")_ Beide hatten ihre Waffen in beiden Händen, ihre Stimme war gleichmäßig und die Augen geschlossen.

Harry war schneller und lief auf seinen Widersacher zu. Er zielte auf Bors Schulter und dieser blockte den Angriff nicht.  
Harry grinste, als er dies sah.  
Bor hatte einen Schildzauber angewendet, genau wie Harry erwartet hatte. Und Harry benutzte einen Anti-Magie-Feld, der Bors Schildzauber aufhob. Harrys Klinge schnitt tief in Bors Fleisch und dieser war so überrascht, daß er den folgenden Schlag mit dem Stab auf seinen Kopf nicht blocken konnte. Durch den Schlag verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Bevor er auch nur einmal gezwinkert hatte, hatte er Harrys Klinge an seinem Hals und wurde von einem lächelnden Harry gefragt: „Gibst Du auf, Bor van Haag?"

Bor nickte steif und wurde freigelassen. Harry hielt ihm seine Hand hin und Bor nahm sie dankbar an. „Soll ich Deine Wunde heilen, oder bist Du in der Lage, es selber zu tun?" wurde er von einem feixenden Harry aufgezogen.  
„Pass auf, Junge, oder Du verlierst Deine Position schneller, als Du mich geschlagen hast!" antwortete der Vollstrecker bissig.

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen Duelle beendet worden und Uther verkündete die Ergebnisse: „Heute wurden wir Zeugen großer Darbietungen und sind stolz, fünf neue Eingeweihte in unserem Orden begrüßen zu dürfen." Höflicher Applaus begleitete die fünf, als diese vor den Rat traten. Sie bekamen schlichte weiße Roben und wurden eingewiesen.

„Desweiteren heißen wir die zwei Ritter willkommen." fuhr der Anführer fort.  
Die zwei hatten feierliche Ausdrücke auf ihren Zügen, als sie ihre weißen Roben mit rotem Saum anzogen, während sie mit Beifall empfangen wurden.

„Jetzt erweist unserem neuen Vollstrecker und Konzilmitglied Harry Potter die Ehre!" rief ein ohne Ende stolzer Uther aus. Harry hörte keinen Beifall als er von Amelia seine weiße Robe mit goldenem Saum und goldener Dekoration überreicht bekam. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Wir müssen miteinander reden, wenn dies vorbei ist." Harry nickte und setzte sich an den langen Tisch, an dem die Templer diesem Tag feierten. Viel Bier und Wein floß im Namen Gottes und Christus und am Ende des Tages wußte Harry, daß die Templer auch nur Menschen, wenn auch mächtigere, mit einer Schwäche für viel Alkohol waren.

Gegen 21.00Uhr näherte sich Amelia und führte Harry in das Sitzungszimmer, wo bereits die restlichen Mitglieder des Rats versammelt waren. Die Gesichter von Cris und Garret waren ohne jegliche Emotion, Uther strahlte vor Stolz und Bor sah niedergeschlagen aus. Amelia lächelte Harry zu, als sie seine Seite verließ und ihren Platz am großen runden Tisch einnahm. Uther räusperte sich und rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Der Kampf gegen Bor war herausragend, doch Dein Schwur und Sieg haben uns große Probleme gebracht. Du weißt, es können in dieser Runde nur fünf Personen sein, und ..." „Ich verstehe. Hiermit verzichte ich auf mein Anrecht auf einen Platz." unterbrach Harry seinen Freund.

„Du machst ... was?" stotterte Uther erstaunt. „Wirst Du alt, Uther? Der Junge sagte, er wolle nicht herumsitzen und nichts tun. Komm schon, alter Knabe, du hast es auch gespürt. Er will in die Welt ziehen und die Sau rauslassen." grunzte Cris, während in seinen Augen ein Funke Verständnis zu sehen war.

Uther wollte schon über das Thema „Alter" diskutieren, als er von Amelia zum Schweigen gebracht wurde. „Harry, Du weißt daß Dir Dein Rang als Vollstrecker viele Freiheiten und Vergünstigungen bringt, aber Du hast auch Verpflichtungen, auch wenn Du Dich durch Deinen Schwur nicht an den Orden gebunden hast." „Oh ja, der Schwur. Sag mir Harry, woher hast du den? So einen ... ungewöhnlichen Schwur, haben wir Dir nicht beigebracht." fragte ein neugieriger Garret. „Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwas übernahm die Kontrolle über mein Gehirn und die Worte waren plötzlich da, und es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, sie zu sprechen. Es war ein faszinierendes Erlebnis." stammelte Harry.

„Was ist mit den Flügeln?" fragte Cris. „Flügel? Welche Flügel?" Harry zeigte auf seinen Rücken, mit den Engelsflügeln entfaltet, „Diese?"  
Alle nickten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung." und die Flügel waren wieder verschwunden. Die Erwachsenen waren verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung." wiederholte Uther langsam und sah Harry in die Augen. „Wirst Du zurückgehen?" fragte er sanft, da er Harrys Drängen spürte. „Ja. Ich schätze die Zeit, die ich mit Euch verbracht habe, aber ich hab ein Versprechen einzuhalten. Morgen ist der 1. September, dies wird der Tag meiner Rückkehr sein. Ab diesem Tag soll Gottes Gnade meine Feinde befallen."

„Also wirst Du nach Hause gehen?" „Nein. Mein Zuhause ist, wo Gott gefunden werden kann, und ich werde dort sein, wo Unschuldige Hilfe brauchen. Mein Versprechen für Euch ist: Ruft nach mir, und ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen. Aber bis dann müssen wir Abschied nehmen. Lebt wohl und möge Gott Euch beschützen, meine Freunde!"

Nach dieser kleinen Rede, zog Harry sich zurück und kehrte in seine Kammer zurück, um zu ruhen. Der Rat schlief noch lange nicht, sondern diskutierte die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft des Ordens, las viele Schriftrollen, hörte viele Prophezeiungen und fragte das heilige Buch um Rat.

All dies wurde von nie ruhenden Augen und immerwährenden Geist beobachtet.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen Allerseits!

Hier kommt nun nach langem Warten endlich das dritte Kapitel.  
Sobald ich es online habe, werde ich mich in die Ecke stellen, mich schämen und hoffen, daß ihr mich nicht erschlagt, denn ich weiß, daß es super lange her ist mit einem Update, aber ich hatte nach der Arbeit einfach keine Lust, mich an den Rechner zu setzen und zu übersetzen schäm Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir vergeben und ich verspreche, daß ich versuchen werde, bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder soviel Zeit verstreichen zu lassen!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, wären da nicht welche gekommen, die mir in den Allerwertesten getreten haben, würde ich jetzt wohl immer noch nicht übersetzen...

Hier nun das 3. Kapitel:

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Hogwarts**

Es war der 1. September 1996, 10:00Uhr, als eine beeindruckende Person die Plattform 9 ¾ betrat. Die Person war fast 1,95m groß und hatte breite Schultern. Ein grauer Umhang verhüllte den Körper, aber man konnte erahnen, daß sich darunter viele Muskeln verbargen. Das dunkelgraue Haar reichte fast bis zum Boden herunter und war im gleichen Ton wie der Mantel. Zur Hälfte wurde das Gesicht von den Haaren bedeckt, und die andere Hälfte war nichts sagend Die Augen wurden von einer Sonnenbrille bedeckt, in der sich der rote Zug spiegelte. Das Gleis war noch verlassen und der Fremde betrat den Zug und suchte sich ein Abteil und wartete.

Nicht lange nach seiner Ankunft kamen die ersten Schüler. Durch die Halle klang Lachen und die Schüler riefen sich Grüße zu. Die Schüler bemerkten die Wachen nicht, die überall standen, anders jedoch der Mann, der sich im Zug befand. Er erkannte sogar einige der Wachen. Da waren Tonks und Kingsley, Moody, Bill, Charlie und dann noch einige Auroren, die er nicht kannte. Oh, Professor McGonagall, die Katze. Harry grinste, als er seine Freunde über den Bahnsteig rennen und um fünf vor 11 in den Zug steigen sah, dicht verfolgt von den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Als sie an seinem Abteil vorbei kamen, sah er Hermine direkt in die Augen, doch diese schaute nach einem Augenblick weg und suchte im nächsten Abteil nach ihm.  
( Ü/N: Ja, das ist im englischen genauso verwirrend, aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, daß Harry der Fremde ist, und Hermine ihn deshalb nicht erkennt!)

„Denkt ihr, daß Harry auftauchen wird? Schließlich ist er die letzten zwei Monate nicht gesehen worden." Er hörte noch wie Ron diese Frage stellte, dann waren seine Freunde verschwunden.  
„Es ist eine Schande. Kaum ist man einmal zwei Monate im Urlaub, schon wird an einem gezweifelt" dachte er sich und dann wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu seinen früheren Ausflügen und ein listiges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er sich an die Besuche von Draco erinnerte. Schnell sprach er ein wohl gewähltes Wort und wartete darauf, daß der Spaß begann.  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und schaute sich die Vorbeigehenden an. Dabei entdeckte er, daß er mit neugierigen Blicken gemustert wurde.  
Und dann ging es los. Draco Malfoy und seine dämlichen Anhängsel gingen vorüber.

Es machte BUMM und Harry öffnete die Tür und fand alle drei auf dem Fußboden wieder.  
Unschuldig fragte er: „Hey Jungs, wie geht's?" während andere Schüler auf den Gang strömten. „Ich k-kann m-mich n-nicht b-bewegen. Z-zu Schwach." sagte Malfoy langsam. „Könntest Du das bitte wiederholen? Ich hab Dich nicht richtig verstanden, sagtest Du, daß Du zu schwach zum Stehen bist?" fragte Harry mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen. „Ja, H-Hilfe, Du Idiot!" gab Malfoy von sich, während er versuchte, drohend zu klingen, scheiterte aber kläglich.  
Lautes Lachen war im ganzen Wagon zu hören. Harry schaute sich um, konnte aber keine anderen Slytherins sehen. Perfekt. „Mr. Malfoy, es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe den Eindruck bekommen, daß Sie mir befahlen, Ihnen aufzuhelfen, richtig?" „Jaaa" sprach Draco mit einem höhnischen Grinsen vom Boden, da er Harrys Ton völlig falsch deutete. „Bist Du Taub? Jetzt komm in die Hufe und hilf mir auf!" Malfoy sah nicht den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, aber alle anderen (die ihn gesehen hatten) traten einen Schritt zurück. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben Ihre Situation verkannt. Sie sind nicht in der Lage, irgendjemanden herum zu kommandieren." warnte Harry den Slytherin mit funkelnden Augen. Nicht in der Lage, die Warnung zu verstehen, fuhr Malfoy fort: „Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich kann alles machen." Er war den Tränen nahe. „OK, Sie dürfen aufstehen und Ihres Weges gehen." sprach Harry und fügte mit einem teuflischen Grinsen hinzu: „wenn Sie dazu in der Lage sind, was ich ehrlich gesagt bezweifle" Harry ging in sein Abteil zurück und schloß die Tür hinter sich, während ungefähr 20 Schüler über Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle lachten.

Als Harry sich wieder hingesetzt und beruhigt hatte, dachte er noch einmal an sein Training mit den Templern.

_Flashback Tag 1_

„AUFSTEHEN! Ihr Haufen von Faulenzern! Gott erwählte nicht Euch, damit ihr schlafen könnt! BEEILUNG!" von diesen gebrüllten Worten wachte Harry auf. Schläfrig zwinkerte er und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Das Kreuz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ließ ihn auffahren. Wie ein geölter Blitz zog er sich an und rannte seinen Kameraden hinterher. Als er den Speisesaal erreichte, saßen alle anderen bereits und sahen ihn hereinkommen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er auf seinen Platz zu, als einer der Brüder brüllte: „KOPF HOCH, Junge! Du entehrst uns alle mit Deiner Gangart! Du bist ein Templer. Du musst Stolz zeigen! STOLZ!" Harry hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick traf den Urheber der Worte. Es war Bor van Haag, die fünfte Stimme vom Vorabend und sein „Wecker". Überraschenderweise sah er in den Augen keinen Ärger, sondern nur Kälte. Irritiert sah er die anderen an und was er dort sah, verwirrte ihn vollends: feixendes Grinsen, Grinsen und Lachen. Er setzte sich hin, während die anderen anfingen zu essen. Malcom, einer der Eingeweihten, beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte: „Macht Dir keine Sorgen, Junge. Dieser Ort ist nicht unmenschlich. Keiner wird Dir den Kopf dafür abreißen, daß Du zu spät bist... außer van Haag. Aber er ist nur ein wenig ... Du weißt schon. Aber er ist hier der beste Kämpfer, Du wirst es sehen." Nicht wirklich beruhigt, begann nun auch Harry zu essen.

Nach dem Frühstück folgte er den anderen zum Training. Dort wartete Bor auf sie. „Hört mir zu, Adepten. Ihr kennt die Abfolge. Ich werde mich um den Neuen kümmern. Fangt an!"  
Alle anderen gingen zu einer der Wände und nahmen sich eine Waffe. Harry blieb, wo er war, bis Bor sagte: „Bist Du doof, Junge? Hol Dir und mir einen Stab. LOS!" Harry lief los und kehrte mit zwei langen, hölzernen Stäben zurück. Einen reichte er Bor.  
Bis zum Mittagessen lehrte Bor ihm die Grundlagen, also wie Harry die Waffe halten mußte und auch die ersten Attacken und Abwehrtechniken.

Nach dem Mittagessen, wollte Harry den anderen wieder folgen, aber Amelia hielt ihn zurück und sagte sanft: „Komm mit mir mit. Ich werde Dir zaubern beibringen, ohne die anderen." Sie führte ihn in eine kleine Kammer, die keinerlei Möbelstücke enthielt, drehte sich um und wies Harry an, sich zu setzen. Nachdem sie sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, fragte sie ihn: „Was weißt Du über Magie?"

_Flashback Ende_

Ein „Finite Incantatum" brachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität und er stand auf, um nachzuschauen. Pansy Parkinson versuchte, Malfoy und seine Kumpanen wieder auf die Füße zu bringen. Ihr Spruch beendete zwar nicht Harrys Zauber, der Malfoy und die anderen vor Schwäche auf den Boden bannte, aber den Stillezauber, den irgendjemand anders auf Draco gelegt hatte. Sofort verlangte er: „Hilf mir auf!" „Schnauze Du Idiot" blaffte Pansy, „Was zum Teufel denkst Du, was ich hier versuche!"  
Harry zog eine Grimasse und erweiterte sein Symbol, so daß Pansy mit einem BUMS sich ebenfalls auf dem Boden wieder fand. „Nächstes Mal passen Sie besser auf ihre Wortwahl auf, Miss Parkinson." riet Harry ihr. Pansy dreht sich mit letzter Kraft um, und schaut entsetzt in sein Gesicht. Erneut konnte man das Lachen im Gang hören und wieder versammelten sich die anderen um das Spektakel nicht zu verpassen.  
„Sie sind derjenige, der dies verursacht," stellte Pansy fest. „Ja, bin ich." antwortete Harry leicht amüsiert. Pansy befahl: „Beenden Sie es!" „Oh, wie ich Mister Malfoy schon sagte, sind Sie nicht in einer Lage, wo Sie irgendetwas verlangen können. Und ich genieße es viel zu sehr, um es bald zu beenden." Die Flüche ignorierend, kehrte Harry in sein Abteil zurück, während die Masse Pansy mit richtiger Demütigung bekannt machte. Aber Harry fühlte kein Mitleid. Es war Rache, lediglich die Rückzahlung dessen, was ihm angetan wurde.

Harry schloß die Tür und saß kaum, als sie wieder geöffnet wurde. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil standen im Türrahmen und lächelten ihn bewundernd an. Lavender räusperte sich und fing unsicher an: „Ähm, Sir, ähm mm, einige von uns fragen sich, ähm..." „wer ich bin?" unterbrach Harry helfend und beide Mädchen nickten. „Jemand oder Niemand, das kommt drauf an, wie man es betrachtet."  
Leicht verwirrt, lächelten die Beiden. Parvati kam als erste wieder zu sich. „Äh, kennen Sie Professor Trelawney?" „Ja, natürlich kenne ich die berühmte Seherin Trelawney." Antwortete Harry. „Wirklich? Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß sie berühmt ist." fuhr Parvati fort. Ich bin ein früherer Student von ihr" entgegnete Harry und versteckte seine Verbitterung und auch seine Belustigung „und sie, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, hat mein Leben beeinflusst." „Nunja, am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ist etwas seltsames passiert." fuhr Pavati fort. „Wir besuchten sie, um uns zu verabschieden, als sie mit seltsamer Stimme zu sprechen begann:

_Die alte Kraft muß fallen  
Eine neue wird den Weg finden  
Das Verlorene wird verändert zurückkehren  
Ein Mann mit entfesseltem Mut  
Ein Kind älter als sein Alter, ein Mann  
Wird das Ende bringen  
Seine Magie ist heilig  
Er selbst ist einsam  
Kräfte aus Urzeiten  
Getrieben von Pauken und Peitschen  
Sieg und Niederlage sind nah  
Wenn zwei losgelassen sind  
Das Böse ist vernichtet  
wenn der Dunkle Lord ist verschwunden._

Ich behaupte nicht, daß ich alles verstehe, Aber Ihre Magie scheint so anders und Sie sehen so, äh, ich dachte, es würde sie interessieren." sprach Parvati, nicht wissend, wie wichtig diese Nachricht war.  
Harrys Gedanken rasten. 'Noch eine Prophezeiung. Herr steh mir bei!'  
„Eine wirklich spannende Geschichte, Miss Patil, aber mein Vertrauen in Prophezeiungen ließ mit der Zeit nach, da Miss Trelawney mir meinen Tod über 1000 Mal voraussagte." Harry versicherte ihr dies mit einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln, während er sich selber für seinen Ausrutscher hätte treten können. „Sir, wie kommt es, daß sie ihren Namen wissen?" wollte Lavender wissen. Harry ärgerte sich, daß sein Fehler bemerkt worden war, führte schnell einen Zauber aus, und befahl den beiden zu Gehen. Als die beiden Mädchen verschwunden waren, setzte er sich wieder hin und schlug sich selbst. Natürlich nicht zu feste, da die Templer keine Geißelung praktizierten. Sie glaubten daran, daß die Fehler der Menschen von Gott bestraft werden würden.

Harry war in Gedanken versunken, als der Zug in Hogsmeade ankam und stand automatisch auf. Als er sein Abteil verließ, stolperte er über Pansy. Mit einem einfachen Wort hob er sein Symbol der Schwäche an der Wand auf und ging weiter, bevor sich seine Opfer darüber klar wurden, daß sie wieder frei waren.  
Der Himmel war dunkel und der Wind wehte kräftig aus Norden über Hogsmeade. Harry hörte Hagrid und seine vertraute, dröhnende Stimme. Er sah wie seine Freunde zu dem Hüter der Gründe gingen. Hagrids Worte wehten zu Harry: „'Ey ihr, irgen'was neues von 'Arry?" (Ü/N: Sorry, aber so wirklich den Dialekt von Hagrid kann ich nicht)  
Harry wartete nicht auf die Antwort, sondern ging den Weg entlang nach Hogwarts. Als er ankam, sollte eigentlich jeder in der Halle sein, aber er wurde enttäuscht.  
„Hey Du da! Zeig mir Dein Gesicht, damit ich weiß, welchem Haus ich Punkte abziehen kann!" knurrte eine Stimme wütend, als er durch das Portal schritt.  
Langsam drehte sich Harry nach links und schaute in den Zauberstab vom Zaubertränke-Lehrer. „Guten Abend Professor Snape. Bitte, stecken Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg, oder Sie bringen mich dazu, Sie zu zwingen." sagte Harry unter seiner Kapuze.  
„Offensichtlich sind sie kein Schüler. Seien Sie so freundlich und zeigen Sie mir ihr Gesicht, ich möchte sehen, wen ich ins nächste Jahrtausend fluche." knurrte Snape.  
„Wie sie wünschen." Harry hob seine Hand und befahl „Fallen lassen!" Snapes Finger öffneten sich und sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden. Snapes eiskalter Blick traf auf Harrys Augen und Snape bestand darauf zu erfahren „Wer sind Sie?" „Sie lagen falsch mit ihrer Vermutung! Ich bin ein Schüler dieser Schule, zumindest in den nächsten beiden Stunden. Nun, jetzt seien Sie so freundlich und erzählen dem Rektor, daß er mich nach dem Fest in seinem Büro treffen möge."  
„Potter!" spie ein verwirrter Snape. „Woher wissen Sie, daß ich es bin, Professor?" Harry nahm die Kapuze ab und strich sie die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Snape kräuselte seine Lippen, als er antwortete: „Potter, Sie sind der einzige, der schamlos genug ist, sich so zu benehmen und der einzige, der in solch kurzer Zeit in der Lage ist, stablose Magie zu erlernen. Ich werde die Nachricht überbringen."  
„Wenn Sie mögen, dürfen Sie sich uns anschließen." bot Harry an, von sich selber überrascht. Snape verbeugte sich und ging in die große Halle. Harry blieb noch ein wenig länger stehen, bevor er zu Dumbledores Büro ging.

Als er am Gargoyle ankam, befahl er einfach „Öffnen!" und der Gargoyle gehorchte. Er trat in das Büro und sah den gleichen Raum wie vor zwei Monaten. Alles, was er in seiner Wut zerstört hatte, war wieder heil und an seinem Platz, nur Fawkes war nicht da. Harry setzte sich in einen Stuhl und wartete.  
Während er wartete, verweilte er mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, die ganzen Situationen in denen er sich hier befunden hatte.

Plötzlich flogen die Flügeltüren auf und der Rektor, begleitet von Snape und McGonagall, platzten herein. Der alte Zauberer rief: „Harry, welch eine Freude, Dich wieder zu sehen!" Harry stand auf und schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand herzlich. „Es ist schön, auch Sie wiederzusehen. Es tut mir Leid, daß ich keine Nachricht geschickt habe." Irgendwie war Harry erleichtert.  
„Nein, nein, Harry, es ist schon in Ordnung, willkommen zurück!"  
Nun trat McGonagall vor und schüttelte Harrys Hand. „Willkommen, Harry. Wir alle haben uns wegen Deines Verschwindens Sorgen gemacht, alle außer Severus." Sie schaute dabei auf den verdutzten Zaubertränkemeister. Um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, schüttelte dieser Harry nun auch die Hand: „Willkommen zurück, Potter, zum zweiten Mal." Harry wurde ängstlich. 'Ein fröhlicher Snape ist seltsam. Ein Snape der über meine Rückkehr fröhlich ist, macht mir Angst.' Harry zuckte mental mit den Schultern. 'Vielleicht hatte er Angst, daß er Gryffindor ohne meine Anwesenheit nicht so viele Punkte abziehen könnte.'  
„Danke, danke, danke." sprach Harry und verbeugte sich zu seinen Professoren.

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß wir reden müssen."  
„In der Tat, Harry. Setz Dich doch bitte. Zitronenbonbon? Nein? Dann vielleicht Tee?" Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, sagte Harry: „Sie zuerst, Professor Dumbledore." „Wie Du wünscht Harry, aber ich befürchte, daß ich nicht viel zu erzählen habe. Am 3.7. bekam ich von Arthur eine Eule, daß Du Dich weder bei ihm noch bei einem anderen Ordensmitglied gemeldet hättest. Ich besuchte die Dursleys und sie erzählten mir, daß Du Dich in Luft aufgelöst hättest. Ich durchsuchte Deinen Raum, fand aber nichts, außer einem Umschlag mit dem Symbol einer Muggelsekte. Dein Zauberstab fehlte, aber es gab keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Ich kehrte zum Grimmauld Place zurück und erzählte dem Orden, was ich herausgefunden hatte. Wir setzten unsere Suche fort, fanden aber nichts über Deinen Aufenthaltsort heraus. Lediglich, daß weder das Ministerium noch die Todesser Dich gefangen genommen hatten. Voldemort blieb inaktiv. Seine Gefolgsleute sind immer noch im Gefängnis. Es gab einige Attacken von Dementoren, aber nichts wirklich gefährliches. Und jetzt, da Du wieder bei uns bist, können wir mit Deinem Training beginnen." sagte der alte Mann voller Hoffnung.  
„Ich behaupte, daß das nicht mehr nötig ist." leistete Snape seinen Beitrag zu diesem Gespräch. „Er beherrscht stablose Magie und kann meine mentalen Schilde ohne Probleme durchbrechen."

Harry, der während des ganzen Gespräches regungslos dar gesessen hatte, starrte Snape mit Mißtrauen an. „Und wieder liegen Sie falsch. Weder bin ich in der Lage, stablose Magie auszuführen, in der Art, wie Sie es glauben, noch kann ich ihre mentalen Schilde ohne Probleme durchbrechen." wies Harry Snape zurecht. „Aber ..." fing Snape an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Lassen Sie mich erklären. Ich habe keine normale, arkane, Magie genutzt, um Sie zu entwaffnen, sondern göttliche Magie." Die Erwachsenen runzelten die Stirn und Harry seufzte. „Selbst mit einem Zauberstab könnte ich keinen einfachen Protego-Zauber ausführen." „Der Protego ist ja nun auch kein einfacher, sondern ein ziemlich komplexer Zauber..." begann McGonagall, wurde aber von Harrys genervtem Blick unterbrochen.  
„Ich denke, daß es das beste ist, wenn ich am Anfang anfange.  
Als ich nach _Hause _kam, schlief ich sofort ein. Nach meinem Aufwachen fand ich einen Brief der Templer. Und sie sind keine einfache Muggelsekte. Sie sind Mächtig, durchaus vergleichbar mit dem Orden des Phönix an seinem Höhepunkt. Sie boten mir einen Handel an. Sie würden mich trainieren und mir die Rückkehr in diese Welt erlauben, wenn ich ihnen lebenslang diente. Ich stimmte zu, und wurde im Nahkampf, im Kampf mit Waffen und göttlicher Magie trainiert. Gestern war mein Aufnahmeritual. Jetzt bin ich Vollstrecker der noblen Bruderschaft der Templer. Meine Zeit hier ist begrenzt. Ich werde so viele Todesser, wie ich kann, zur Strecke bringen, und mich dann meinen Brüdern anschließen, um meine Ausbildung zu vollenden. Hiermit hebe ich meinen Vertrag mit der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf. Ich bitte Sie, meine Rückkehr geheim zu halten. Meine Freunde werden es früh genug herausfinden." erklärte er. Snape fragte: „Wie werden Sie es erfahren?"  
„Ich hatte ein wenig Spaß mit Mr. Malfoy und zog einige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Miss Brown und Miss Patil besuchten mich und erzählten mir etwas interessantes. Ich war ein wenig ... unaufmerksam und sagte ein paar Dinge, die besser unausgesprochen geblieben wären. Diese beiden sind nicht die intelligentesten, aber wenn sie es Hermine erzählen, ist mein Geheimnis keines mehr." „Soll ich ihnen das Gedächtnis löschen?" fragte Snape schadenfroh.  
„Nein, nein. Wenn Sie es herausfinden, erzählen Sie ihnen, daß ich eine besondere Ausbildung genieße. Das wird genügen. Dürfte ich Sie jetzt um einen Raum bitten, um mich auszuruhen?" antwortete Harry. „Natürlich. Dobby! 'Plopp' Bitte richte einen Raum für unseren Gast her! 'Plopp'"

So Harry, Du erwähntest etwas von einem interessanten Teil Deines Gespräches mit Deinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. Was war es?" fragte Dumbledore wissbegierig. „Och, nichts das Sie angeht, Sir." antwortete Harry trocken.  
„Wir haben noch ein anderes Problem. Bis jetzt sind wir die einzigen, die wissen, daß Du nicht da warst, wo Du sein solltest. Morgen wird es die ganze Schule wissen." erwähnte McGonagall. „Stimmt, Minerva." stimmte Dumbledore nachdenklich zu. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Harry?"  
„Behaupten Sie, daß ich abgelehnt hätte, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wegen meiner Trauer über Sirius und daß ich immer noch bei meinen Verwandten wäre." sagte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Dies bringt Deinen Onkel und Deine Tante in Gefahr." warnte der Rektor nach einigen Momenten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr als sie es sowieso sind." Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und wünschte eine Gute Nacht.

_  
Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

_

Sodala, das war es mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, daß es bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange dauern wird. Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall Mühe geben!  
Ich danke Euch allen noch einmal Ganz lieb für Eure aufmunternden Reviews. ;)


End file.
